Reynolds (Earth-2149)
40 Years Later In the 40 years that followed, Reynolds developed a close friendship with the Wasp, one that didn't end there as, after a battle in which Wasp is injured, he reveals that he in fact loves her; a feeling she seems to reciprocate as they share a kiss that shocks all onlookers, zombie and human alike. This kiss and its failure to infect Reynolds seemingly indicates that the zombie virus can't be passed along through saliva. In addition to his relationship with Wasp, over these 40 years Reynolds assisted Forge (or maybe Forge assisted him) in inventing the force field the survivors use to repel the returning Zombie assault. He had also tinkered with Wasp's design so much that he had spare bodies to use for when the still "living" head of Hawkeye is brought to camp to receive the same treatment. Perhaps most importantly, Reynolds and Forge had performed the experiment upon Black Panther's son's corpse, without Panther's knowledge, wherein they had transplanted the zombie Colonel America's brain into the corpse and managed to turn the reanimated body into a fighting machine for their cause. This angers Black Panther to no end and he'd probably have killed them both if not for being restrained. He doesn't forgive them for what they did to his son's body but he accepts it as a necessary thing as he fights alongside his son's reanimated body (though not with his son's mind in it) to repel the zombie assault. After a battle in which Wasp is seemingly killed, Reynolds, despondent, allows himself to be eaten by the zombie Hulk; knowing that sating Hulk's hunker will calm him enough to revert him to Banner and end his rampage that had killed many. Reynolds' sacrifice was panned out, allowing for Banner to voluntarily be killed before he could become Hulk again, saving the day. For some unknown reason, despite his sacrifice, a tombstone for Reynolds was not present at the funeral for the fallen heroes, even though Hulk got a tombstone despite what he did. | Powers = *'Intuitive Genius:' Reynolds is a mutant with a superhuman intuitive talent for inventing mechanical devices, very similar to Forge. His mutant ability functions as perception, as he possesses the ability to visually perceive "mechanical energy" (the kinetic and potential energy present in the components of mechanical systems) in action. This power allows Reynolds to instinctively know and understand the potential and functional operations of any machine or technological device in his visual range, a skill that combined with his natural intelligence allows him to conceive, design and build mechanical devices; and operate, modify and disassemble existing technology or create countermeasures for it. | Abilities = *Expertise in many areas of science and technology. | Strength = *Reynolds possesses the strength of a normal human male of his age, height and weight who engages in minimum regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Mutant Intelligence